harroway_paradisefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Scientist
Being a Scientist is one of the most feared and fun jobs on station. Being a scientist means you can make and test a large number of tools and gadgets through research, construct highly explosive bombs, or study dangerous alien life forms. Required Knowledge For Standard Operating Procedure for this role and other science roles, please see Standard Operating Procedure (Science). The Laboratories Research & Development This lab houses the development of hi-tech devices including weapons, batteries, machine components, and circuit boards. Items around the station such as the hand teleporter, stun batons and analyzers can be collected used to improve research tech levels. A good strategy for research is to stick everything you find (You do have permission to destroy it, right?!) into the destructive analyzer. After all, it's science, huh? In order to research new technologies and create new tools you will require a steady supply of minerals from mining. Co-ordinate with the Quartermaster or the Shaft Miners themselves to get the materials you need. Toxins Research This lab focuses on exploring the possibilities of plasma gas, typically in the form of massive explosions. Also provided to you is the Toxins Test Chamber (AKA Bomb Range). Hopefully, this is where you will be testing your bombs. Bomb making is not all that easy though, as the Toxins Research Lab is really prone to plasma floods, plasma fires and violent explosions that take away people's hopes and dreams as well as their lives. Exploding yourself with a bomb you just made after many failed attempts is actually not shameful, but a victory for science, and a path that every aspiring plasma researcher must take. Telescience Unfortunately, the telescience program has been discontinued by NanoTrasen due to massive misuse. On the bright side, scientists who want to deal with numerous complaints of disappearing items telescience can build their own equipment and start shooting station pets into space! Chemical lab Often called SciChem, it is the only place besides the MedChem lab that contains a chem dispenser. Although its main purpose is chemical research, it is often used for conducting research on animals(meaning killing them with plasma mercilessly), radiation research, building a complete telescience lab and many more sinister and not-so-sinister things. The Outpost Any and all research on the outpost is not recommended due to a lack of resources and, more importantly, lack of things to do research on! Legend has it, that once, the outpost was a sprawling research station, filled with happy faces of 'Xenoarchaelogists', whatever they might be. Maybe, in the future, that legend will come alive once more, but for now, you are encouraged to use the outpost as your personal fort use the outpost only in moments of true need. Making Grenades As a scientist, you are pretty much the only person with the option of making lethal grenades and getting away with it. You can fit two regular beakers in a grenade casing. This means potentially 100 units of whatever concoction you want. It is possible to use medicine, water, or more devious items in a grenade. The mixing and matching of different chemical formulas may not always go as planned, but that's just how science goes. Keep in mind, making and using grenades that could harm others on-station will get you brigged in the least, and can be considered breaking the game rules. Building Grenades 101 #Obtain a Grenade Casing (regular or large), one to two bottles or beakers full of your payload, and a Cable Coil. #*You can create a slime core grenade by substituting a slime core for one of the bottles, but only when using a Large Grenade Casing obtained from R&D. Be sure you have another bottle with the necessary reagent, or the slime core won't do anything! #Attach the Cable Coil to the Grenade Casing. #*The Cable Coil can be replaced by a trigger assembly if another kind of bomb is desired. #*#Use a screwdriver to ready the Igniter and trigger for assembly. When they show "can be attached", use one on the other to create an (trigger)-Igniter Assembly. #*#*Possible triggers: Timer, Proximity Sensor, Mousetrap, Remote Signaling Device, Voice Analyzer, or Infrared Emitter. #*#Attach the (trigger)-Igniter Assembly to the Grenade Casing. #Insert the bottles or breakers with your payload into the Unsecured Grenade. #Screwdriver the grenade to finish construction. Deconstructing A Locked Grenade #If the grenade is wired, use a wirecutter on the grenade. #If it has a trigger, use a screwdriver to unsecure it. #Use a wrench to deconstruct it and eject the beakers. Useful Tips *''Unless you're a traitor, don't use the bombs on the main station. You'll get banned otherwise.'' *It's a good idea to keep a fully filled oxygen tank on yourself, more so than any other job. Whether it's gonna be a harmful gas flood, a hull breach your colleague just made, or something else, you are always at risk. *Research. It cannot be said enough times. Research. Research is beneficial to everyone: you can upgrade machines (cloners, fabricators, autolathes, etc.) with more advanced parts, you can arm security almost better than CentComm could and much more! *If you build your own telescience lab, do not get a teleboner. Everyone despises people who act like douches with telescience without any particular reason. This includes random teleportations of crewmembers, theft, freeing of prisoners, you name it. *You don't particularly need a toolbelt, but it's useful in case anything goes wrong. *DO NOT make weapons for yourself. A stun revolver is alright for self-defense, but do not wave it in front of security personnel. Though lockboxes were recently re-introduced, making this a pointless tip. *Co-operate with robotics. Research their mech circuits and advanced power cells, and get stuff you can deconstruct in return. When you get materials from mining, be kind, and share. *The chemical dispenser on the outpost no longer needs to be repaired. It's now fully functional by default - this adds another dimension to the already wide range of opportunities of both non-traitor and traitor scientists. Traitoring It's possible to make bombs that utterly destroy a small area, gib only those people next to you, explode when you die, bring general ruin to entire wings of the station, and more! It is recommended that you use your traitor points on things to conceal your identity, or get a space suit for those 'accidents'. Protolathed objects and slime cores can make for interesting weapons as well. Category: Jobs